Side By Side
by MoonPhoenix
Summary: YandS. No Magic.yue is popular and sakura too. sakura is not really interested in yue...yet.MoonPhoenix at work! Yue feels strangely attracted...*COMPLETE*!I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!
1. prolougue

Leaning against the counter of Moonlight Restaurant, Sakura sighed. It was 4.45, 15 minutes to the next batch of customers for dinner. She was the only one in the restaurant, as the others were in the kitchen preparing for the next batch. Hugging the tray, she sighed again, thinking about how embarrassing the new waitress uniform was. Frilly sleeves and a REALLY short skirt was not Sakura's favourite.  
  
Sorry everybody, this is the testing chapter! Real chapter comes out next(I am new here)! 


	2. chap 1

Hello minna chan! This is my first fic, it is sakura and yue.  
  
Suddenly, she heard the door open. She quickly ran to greet the customer.  
  
Yue's POV  
  
I sure hope that this restaurant is what Yamazaki-kun tells me. No, I am not talking about the food, I am talking about the GIRLS. I really want to have some peace and wuiet without girls of all sorts glomping and hugging and asking for my autograph.  
  
Flashback:  
  
Yamazaki: Hey, you sure look like you need a break from girls!  
  
Yue: Yeah, my only wish is that I can peacefully be in the same room with girls and not be bothered!  
  
Yamazaki: You're wish will come true at Moonlight Restaurant!  
  
End flashback  
  
So here I am, wondering why I listened to Yamazki-kun.  
  
A pretty waitress comes to me in an outrageous uniform. I gulp. "Welcome, sir, what can I do for you?" "I just want to have coffee please,"I replied. The pretty girl said, "Okay, please take a seat!" and she was gone. I gawked. Yamazaki was right! This is the first! I took a seat at the corner. No one seems to me here. The pretty girl soon comes back with a steaming cup of coffee and a dish of cookies. She sets the things down and said, "Here you are, are you sure you don't want anything else?" "Y-yes." While saying that, I observed her. She had the colour of emerald in her eyes, as if her eyes were really made of emerald. She had a good figure, and short brown hair with a plait at the side of her face. Her most striking body part was her smile. It doen't seem fake, it doesn't seem forced. It's just a genuine, cheerful smile. And that she didn't glomp and fawn and flirt at me. I was glad. Peace at last.  
  
Well, it didn't last very long. A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes popped out of the kitchen door. "Sakura, I want to ask you if 5 plates of anchovies can possibly fit in a single tra-" she stared at me. She stuttered, "A-aren't you the most handsome senior in Tomoeda College? The one who got asked to be a supermodel and you refused?" Oh god, PLEASE don't harrass me now, let me have some PEACE and quiet!  
  
I heard a yelp-no-THOUSANDS of yelps from the kitchen, and the next thing I know is, I am surrounded by a THOUSAND girls without a chance of escaping.  
  
Just then, someone saved me.  
  
The girl, Sakura. 


	3. chap 2

Side By Side Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I Do not own Card Captor Sakura, but I do own my own manga, Uber Kami Saviour, which I intend to post it into my webby but don't know how.  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH, LEGOLAS AND DEBLISS!!!!! You are the only reason I decided to continue.thank you!!! Domo!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Legolas: Yea, but guess what? Sakura's the same!!!!! You will see in this chapter!  
  
Debliss: You rock. Thanks for complimenting my intro. I thought it sucked. You triggered something that made me wanna continue! LOLZ~  
  
GUYS! VERY SORRY THAT THIS CHAPPY TOOK 2 MONTHS!!! HAHAHAHA..GOMEN!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hey guy.....GUYS.......let's not get out of control here okay? This man's a customer, and we still have plenty of things to do in the kitchen before dinnertime," Sakura sighed out.  
  
"Oh, okay, Sakura-sama!" they giggled.  
  
"Argh, HOW many times must I tell you that I am NOT Sakura-sama???? The only thing i am is your supervisor!!!!" Sakura puffed up her cheeked and pouted in a VERY kawaii way.  
  
"Oh, Sakura-SAMA! What can I do for you today?" A girl with brown hair and a pair of glasses mocked. Sakura's hair bristled, and her face turned red. She was still pouting with a puffed-up face, and steam was slowly rising from her head. "Mou!!!!" she cried.  
  
I watched this interesting exchange with interest.  
  
"Hey Sakura, watch out....it's 4.55 pm! its a few seconds before the boys-- " a girl with darker brown hair and curled ends was cut off by a horde of boys from all over the world trying to squeeze into the restaurant.  
  
"Hey look! It's Sakura in her new waitress uniform!!! KAWAII!!!!!!!" a boy cried.  
  
"Where? Where? Oh, THERE! Oh my god, she looks so CUTE!!" another boy squealed. Yes, squealed. I gawked. Sakura was THIS popular? Okay, let's see what she would do that I can learn from her.  
  
"Guys? GUYS?" Sakura cried helplessly. She seemed to be thinking: "Oh boy Oh boy.... Why do they HAVE to come????I am SICK and TIRED!"  
  
"Please, there is a customer here, and if my boss finds out about this again, i am going to get fired. And if i get fired, i will NEVER, EVER talk to you again, get that part clear?"  
  
"Yes, our most beloved kind and beautiful mistress?"  
  
Sakura flushed. "I am not your mistress! And i don't think i am THAT kind and beautiful. Anyways, the next part, PLEASE GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Whatever you wish, our most beloved kind and beautiful mistress," the boys squeaked.  
  
After the stampede of boys left, Sakura went up to me and said, "I am really VERY,VERY sorry for that, it sort of happens all the time.....I've tried to stop them but i am with no avail. So please forget about this incident?" She bowed and looked at me with magnificent green puppy dog eyes.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Sakura said happily.  
  
I had a warm feeling in my chest.  
  
I wasn't blushing. I never blush. My face is like an outer shell of my inner face. My emotions only show in my inner face, while my outer face shows only my usual cold, indifferent expression.  
  
"A..aa." I managed. "It's okay.  
  
"The coffee will be free of charge! My treat!" She winked.  
  
"..Thank you.you don't need." I started.  
  
"Nonsense! Rika-chan! Mark a cup of coffee in my salary!!! Onegai!" Sakura shouted at the girl with brown curls.  
  
"Hai!!" she replied.  
  
Gomene! The chappie ends here! Next chappie will be Sakura POV! (continued from this chappie, not from the beginning!) R+R!!! I will credit you guys!!  
  
Moon Phoenix 


	4. chap 3

Hello!!! Here is an update(at last) by none other than the Y+S writer Moon Phoenix!!!! ~Cold silence*. You guys have been a wonderful help. I cannot do without you readers!!! Please read on, the story's getting more and more interesting!!!! And if you think that my story is unacceptable in any way, please review, or, FLAME me in a polite manner, and I will see what I can do. Expect the unexpected in this fic.  
  
ryusama- Hey Tabby! Thanks for reviewing.I'll give you sweets later.  
  
Tomiko- Yes, two months. :P  
  
Nariko- You love the story? Thanks! And, yeah, there are too many S+S fics out there. But, heck. At least I am contributing.  
  
sailorcardcaptor- Well, I will try my very very best to make it longer..as I am new here, it's sooo hard to measure how much it will appear as a fic. As for the ending, you gotta wait~ ;P  
  
Sakura-Mae- Arigato! Your review is appreciated. I love Y+S fics too. You know any good ones? By the way, nice name.  
  
Legolas- You love the way I write? Domo! You reviewed twice already! Well, here's the update!  
  
CherryBlossom Maiden- Yoroshiku, ne? Thanks for the review!  
  
Anu- I am writing more right now, wish me luck, ne?  
  
ryusama- Well, minna-sama? Never heard of it. But thanks for the suggestion anyway. Gave me some support. For that, you get a sweet, Tabby.  
  
Lady Death- I hope this is what you call a 'nice update' ! ( BTW, nice pen name.  
  
Well, there's the review thanks. Now, the.DEDICATION!!!!  
  
I dedicate this chapter to Legolas, for reviewing twice and sticking to my story, and ryusama, for being my friend and adding me to her favourite authors list! That is all. Oh, there is the favourite author of the chapter.Selene Serenity! (I hope I spelt that right) For being such a great author and for loving Y+S! Y+S forever!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its characters except for the characters I create. Haha. I do own Uber Kami Saviour, though, which I hope is gonna be the best manga in the world later on, when I have the guts to publish it. Tabitha, you're gonna be my.Publisher! Hahaha. Yoroshiku ne?  
  
Btw, Tabby, you mentioned something about.my Yue-sama in the public. You know, when I say this fic is a AU fic, or Alternate Universe fic, I usually say that there is no magic. If there is no magic, then Yue would not exist, but heck. I made him.  
  
And some more nonsense. These are the job listings.  
  
Kinomoto Sakura- Mostly supervisor, but comes out once in a while to serve.  
  
Daidouji Tomoyo- Stage singer of the restaurant. (high class)  
  
Hiiragizawa Eriol- Pianist  
  
Yanagisawa Naoko- Planner for the restaurant  
  
The Bitches(you'll see later)- Waitresses  
  
Sasaki Rika- Baker/chef  
  
Terada Yoshiyuki- Boss  
  
Mihara Chiharu- Waitress  
  
Akizuki Nakuru- Chef  
  
Most of them come out to serve once in a while.  
  
Tsukishiro Yue- A worker in many places, like Touya.  
  
Takashi Yamazaki- An official storyteller(surprise, surprise)  
  
There is no such thing as a 'Li Syaoran' here. Hehheh.it's not that I hate him, it's that I don't want him to be the bad guy. Really.  
  
On with the story.  
  
Sakura POV:  
  
"Rika-chan! Mark a cup of coffee in my salary!!! Onegai!" I shouted. "Hai!" was the reply I got. I bowed again at the silver-haired guy. "Really, really sorry, er.sir," I apologized again, not knowing his name.  
  
"Yue. Tsukishiro Yue."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"My name. You don't need to call me, 'sir'."  
  
"Aa..a. Really sorry, Tsukishiro-san." (A.N. Don't mind the name. Yue is like, sooo related to Yukito.)  
  
He seemed satisfied and finished his coffee.  
  
"You know, you don't have to." He started.  
  
"I know I don't have to," I bowed.  
  
"Here's tip." Tsukishiro-san put a 500 yen bill on the table. (A.N. 100 yen = S$1.40. S$1.40 = about US$2.38. In case you didn't know. S$ is Singapore dollar. US$ I don't think I have to tell you.) "Namaewa?(Name?)"  
  
"Ano, Tsukishiro-san, my name is Kinomoto Sakura, but."  
  
"Nevermind the amount of tip." He said and walked off.  
  
I stared at the 500 yen bill. The coffee just so cost about 400 yen. This guy is sure persistent. He was a little handsome, though. (A.N. : Come ON, Sakura, you can do better than a LITTLE handsome. Sakura: Demo.demo.you wrote this fic and all the dialogue! MP: Yea, I guess.*sweatdrops.I think I should quit on author's note.)  
  
When I turned around, the five most bitchy girls were ready to strangle me.  
  
"The-the most wanted guy of all Tomoeda..no, JAPAN just asked for your NAME and you expect us to ignore it?!"  
  
"Yeah! And we are much prettier than you, too!"  
  
"As if your 4.55 p.m. crowd of boys aren't enough!"  
  
Normal POV  
  
Those all came from The Bitches, as they were called in the restaurant. The Bitches happily wore the new waitress uniform, the shorter, the better. They were all jealous of Sakura's beauty, status and intelligence, not to mention the attention she got from the boys. The Bitches were made out of 5 waitresses. The leader was Meii Saemi, a blonde (A.N. I got nothing against blondes) and blue-eyed bitch. She was the prettiest of the five. However, not as pretty as Sakura(DUH!). And she was as smart as a toy pig. The rest of the members are all blonde(A.N. okay, okay, don't kill me!) and blue-eyed. They are Naoya Manni, Dokae Hareta, Fuuni Anare and Gaeda Kouku. (AN. I suck at names.) All of them were dense and bitchy, like Meii.  
  
Although all the girls in the restaurant loved Yue, they liked Sakura too much to care.  
  
Tomoyo snorted. "Ha! As if! Sakura can win the Miss Universe anytime! She's smart, beautiful, and most of all UN-Bitchy! All of you can give up on having as many fans as Sakura!"  
  
"Yeah!" the rest of the girls chorused.  
  
"Minna.." Sakura said, grateful. She didn't like The Bitches always picking on her.  
  
"HOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE????!!!!!!" Sakura jumped off the bed. "I'mlateI'mlateI'mlate!!!!" She took a quick shower, jumped into her waitress uniform, brushed her hair, applied a teensy weensy bit of pink lipgloss, took her bag and jumped down the 17-step stairs.  
  
"Sakura-chan, if you do that again, your feet will break. By the way, you can't afford to wake up late in your own apartment! You don't have me to wake you up! Have you found the right apartment?"  
  
"I'll manage, otou-san. And, yes, I found the perfect apartment. The only thing to do is to see if there is room for me to live in it," Sakura said, trying to gulp down her milk in 3 seconds, which she did, as she is quite experienced. "I'll do it today."  
  
"Ikimas!(I'm going!)"  
  
"Itterashai!(Bye or sumthing like that)"  
  
Sakura slipped on her rollerblades(yes) and went off. Her speed was, like, 400 mph. And in no time, she got to the restaurant.  
  
"Oh god, Sakura, you are two seconds before the boss comes in!" Naoko gasped. "Now, that's a new one!"  
  
"I.*pant* know.*wheeze*" Sakura breathed out.  
  
The day went by without anything much happening. Little did she know that she will get the surprise of her life.  
Sakura POV  
  
I went home and took a long shower, blew my hair and changed into a sweater- like sleeveless blouse and a leather skirt. I went into my car, a black BMW, and drove off.  
  
"Oh, please, just give me a room?" I begged the old lady.  
  
"I have a room.it is on the top floor with two other rooms. The only thing bad about this room is there is no kitchen, like all the top-floor rooms. You have to share a kitchen with the occupants of the other two rooms. But one of the two other rooms is always vacant, and is like a storeroom. The kitchen is in the basement, so it will be too much of a hassle to carry the food you cook all the way up to the top floor, so you eat at the kitchen with your floor-mate. Or kitchen-mate, whatever you want to call him. So the conclusion is, the apartment is as comfortable as the others, but you have to share the kitchen in the basement as you do not have one. Take it, or leave it." The old lady said.  
  
I sort of understood her. I was in too much of a desperate mood to care. "Yes, yes, I take it!! How much a month?"  
  
"Normally it would have been 30,000 yen a month, but as you have to share the kitchen , we charge you 25,000 yen a month. Is that alright with you?"  
  
"Yep. I will be moving in next week."  
  
After that, I signed some papers and went home.  
  
'I can't believe it!!! I just agreed to share a kitchen with some psycho!!! What if it was an old man? What if it was a perverted old man?? What if it was some psycho that stabs me to death???  
  
'Okay, calm down, Sakura. It's not as if the possibility is very big. Old men don't live on their own! I hope. I just have to wait until next week to see.' Sakura thought madly.  
  
She didn't think of handsome young men. She didn't think of handsome silver- haired young men. Muahaahaahahaahaah.  
  
The week before moving-in day was all pack and work, pack and work. Sakura's brother, Touya, came to visit. He came with Yukito as well(A/N: personally, I despise yaoi.), and they all helped a great deal. It was trips to the apartment and back about 7 times a day. Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend, helped too. She put ALL her designed clothes to the cupboard until it was quite full.  
  
Now, Tomoyo Daidouji was a famous unofficial designer. Her clothes were more of elegant and not puffy anymore. She designed EVERYTHING for Sakura. Not only clothes, from hairdo to shoes. If Sakura wanted a manicure, which she never needed, she would just call Tomoyo and save about 6000 yen. If Sakura wanted to pluck her eyebrows, she just call Tomoyo and save 1 hour of time. If Sakura wanted. Okay, I'll stop. She was THE make-up artist of the year.  
  
Sakura POV  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, my cupboard is quite,quite full already!" I said, half laughing, half moaning. Tomoyo-chan can be so over-excited sometimes.  
  
"But.but.Oh, Saku, you still have not worn the outfit I gave to you, didn't you?" Tomoyo said, exasperated.  
  
"Ha, ha, Tomoyo. I have already tried fifty during this week.can't I rest?"  
  
"Okay.maybe I need a break too."  
  
"Awright!"  
  
Sakura could see that the door of the next apartment was open. If she could just see her kitchen-mate.  
  
"Sakura! Come here and see where you want to put your photos!!!" Tomoyo- chan shouted.  
  
"Coming!" I replied and ran inside. I didn't see the person, but oh well. Tomorrow is moving-in day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Next Morning ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I took some cookies I baked at home, wrapped them up in very nice paper, and checked my appearance. I was in a red, loose chinese style top and shorts(think manga no.7 when she just woke up and changed her clothes). A single plait was at the side of my face. The rest of my auburn hair cascaded freely on my back. All in all, I was presentable. Not too alluring. Just plain presentable. I was satisfied.  
  
Grabbing my nice-paper cookies, I opened my own door. Going across the 2 meter corridor (we were opposite each other), I was preparing to knock on the door when it opened.  
  
Standing right before her, as handsome as ever, was Tsukishiro-san.  
  
Okay. I finished. Lah. This took a long time. Sakura's age is 21, while Yue is 25. 


	5. chap 4

HeyZZZ minna-san! MoonPhoenix sayZ.Chappy 4 iZ here!!! Okay, I'll quit using Zs. I am going to confess something really embarrasing. ~blushes~ You know fics usually have Italics to emphasize the words, right? Well. I am really new, so I.so I.Ididn'tknowthatIhavetousehtml!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~bursts out in tears~ So all my perfect emphasizing are all gone.except those I happen to put CAPS. Boo hoo. So forgive me if you found it hard to read.  
  
Second thing, was when I '~~~~' the whole line, it will disapper when I upload my fic, so forgive me again for making the fic hard to read. I have already solved the problem. I hope.  
  
Okay, now for the review credits.  
  
sailorcardcaptor- You rock! I was scared nobody could tell that this was my story they were reading because of my new summary. Anyway, I LOVE Yue too!! It's a pity there aren't a million Yues for us to love, huh. So we each love one. Nevermind. It's not that I hate Syaoran, I just think if I made him the bad guy.Yue's rival(hint hint) lots of people who like S+S as well as Y+S will hate me. So.sighs. Please review again!  
  
CryMe16- Are you a boy or a girl? Sorry for asking. Well, here's your update, and thanks for the 'Dude, your story rocks!' . I think your penname's pretty cool. Well, were you good like you promised? ~winks~  
  
chibi child of the cosmos- Calm down, calm down.haha. Here's the update! Please review again!  
  
Lily of the Shadow- Your penname is nice. And I am glad you like my story. Please review again!  
  
ryusama- Heya girl! Oh no.LEGATO BLUESUMMERS. Haha. Your idea was great! Thank you!!! I am sorry that I am not reviewing in your story, I will soon okay? ~gives you a sweet while you wait~ About Yukito and Touya, I mentioned a little about them. They MAY come out in the story later. Please review your 'God', Knives's, story again!!  
  
Lady Death- TaaDaa!!! ~pushes the update to your face~ Preease review argain!!!  
  
Debliss- Yo! Hi again! Thank you sooo much!!! Here's the update!  
  
Okay finished the credits. Now the.DISCLAIMER!!! (booo)  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Card Captor Sakura and its characters, but I do own Uber Kami Saviour. It's about the story of Heaven and Hell. Real damn cool, in my opinion. IN MY OPINION!!!  
  
Dedication- To ryusama, for reviewing YET again, and sailorcardcaptor, for reviewing twice, and Lady Death, for the same reason. Also, Debliss, for reviewing again after the first time you reviewed in my prolougue. FIRST REVIEWER!!!  
  
Fave Author of the chappy- erm.Abby McD.! Please update on Strange Morality soon! There is a change on Job listings.  
  
Tsukishiro Yue- A journalist.  
  
On with the story!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
YUE POV  
  
*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I was preparing the biscuits that I had made into a pretty tin box. I had learnt yesterday that I was not going to use the kitchen alone anymore. The old woman(the apartment owner) was having giggling fits when I asked her who was going to be my new floormate. All I forced out of her was, "Nice girl that I would like to be my granddaughter". I had a question mark on my head. The only word I heard was 'girl'. I freaked.  
  
The waitress Sakura had left a great impact on me without my permission. When I came back home that day all I saw was the colour of brown(her hair) and green (her eyes) and all I dreamt was brown and green, brown and green. Even on breakfast in the kitchen basement I saw that my bread was green and the butter on it was brown. Egh. I feel disgusted at myself.  
  
I was wearing a maroon button down shirt with black pants. I always wear those. T-shirts and shorts look really strange on me (A/N- I think so too, Yue). I heard that the newcomer will come this Sunday morning. And so here I am, packing up my baked biscuits and walking to my door. I opened it. And to my enormous surprise I found Miss Green-and-Brown in my doorstep, her fist up as if preparing to knock. My eyes widened a little.  
  
I stared. And stared. And stared some more. Why in the eighteen hells is she in my doorstep??! Not that I am angry.. And she was staring at me in the exact expression, as if not expecting me to be here.  
  
"What in the hell-" she said, voicing my thoughts exactly.  
  
I stared at her.  
  
"Oh, forgive my manners. Are you the owner of this apartment?"  
  
I slowly nodded my head.  
  
"Erm..well.I am your new neighbour..and erm.this is for you." she said, holding out a nicely wrapped packet of what I think are cookies.  
  
I stared at her, then took it. I then proceeded to invite her in.  
  
"Do you.want to come in?" I managed. Come on, this was the first time I invited a female species in to my house, excluding the apartment owner, Fumae-san, and my own mother.  
  
"Um.is it alright with you?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Then.sorry to bother you." She politely said and went in. "You live alone.right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Er.extremely neat for a boy.Oh! Sorry for being rude!" She quickly added.  
  
"It's okay. Please sit down while I make tea using the electric stove in my room."  
  
"You don't need help?"  
  
"No." I curtly replied at her kindness.  
  
"O.kay." she said and slowly sank down into my coffee-coloured couch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 3 minutes later ~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I sat down in another couch and set the tea onto the coffee table. I took the tin of biscuits I made for my 'new neighbour' and emptied them onto a plate. I then unwrapped her bee-oo-tifully wrapped cookies and emptied them also. She rose to help. I raised a hand to stop her.  
  
It was all VERY silent.  
  
It was crazy. I mean, everytime I am near a girl it will be a one-sided conversation. She will be blabbering on and on about her life and how many love letters she got during high school. This is wa-ay too different. She is keeping silent and I am keeping silent. It was like that until, finally, she broke it. I could almost hear the shattering.  
  
"Um.so you work as?"  
  
"A jounalist. I work right next to you."  
  
"Oh! Is it the Tokyo(she moved from Tomoeda to Tokyo, okay??) Press Organization?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Once again, a flood of silence rushed in. To make it simple, I COULD NOT STAND IT. So I decided to attempt my own conversation. It did last.  
  
"So.you are the supervisor at the restaurant?"  
  
"Yes. I wear the waitress uniform because I come out to serve once in a while. Okay, at most times."  
  
"How old are you?" I suddenly blurted out. I immediately cringed inwardly, punching myself. Okay, Yue, you're in for it big time. How smart is it to ask a FEMALE her age so forwardly?? I closed my eyes a little, as if to expect a slap. But, luckily, it never came.  
  
"Twenty-one."  
  
"Huh? Oh, okay." I said, pleasantly surprised.  
  
"The cookies you gave me are good. Did you make it?" I tried again.  
  
"Yes. My father taught me." She smiled, as if she loved the memory of her otou-san.  
  
"Father? Does your mother know how to cook?" I was confused. Wasn't it supposed to be the MOTHER do the cooking?  
  
"My mother died of leukemia when I was three."  
  
"Oh.I'm so sorry." Poor girl. Losing a mother is so hard on an innocent girl like her.  
  
"It's alright. My father is the best one in the world, and I have a wonderful brother as well, even though he doesn't show it. When I was in elementary school and he was in high school, he would call me 'kaijuu' as I was always late and running about, crashing everything in the way. He is extremely overprotective, and used to give any boy who tries to be friendly to me a.hard time.(understatement of the year)" She giggled lightly at the memory. I sort of smiled. Sort of.  
  
"What about you? Do you have any siblings?"  
  
"No. I used to live with my mother."  
  
"What about your father? Masaka..!" (Don't tell me.)  
  
"He passed away in a car accident when I was twelve."  
  
"Oh no! That's even worse than my case because I was only three and did not understand! When you were twelve.oh, I am so sorry!"  
  
"It's alright."  
  
". How old are you?" she said, seemingly to change the subject.  
  
"Twenty-four." I answered.  
  
"That's three years older than me."  
  
"Yes." Three years older.  
  
"I guess we have to talk about our schedule.we ARE going to share a kitchen." She started.  
  
"I wake up at 6.00 am and go for work at around 8.00 am. My lunch hour is at a restaurant, and I come home at 8.00 pm. It depends."  
  
"Er.okay.I wake up at around 7.50 am(blushes) and go for work at 8.00 am. My lunch hour is at my own restaurant or other, I choose. I come home at about 7.30 pm."  
  
And we began to work out our schedule.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
Sakura POV  
  
~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~~  
  
Silver. Silver. Silver. Violet. Violet. Violet. Silver + Violet = Yue.  
  
Okay, not exactly.  
  
Silver + Violet + EGL (extremely good looks) = Yue.  
  
Oh God. If ONLY he'd smile more. I feel so nervous around him that my usual outgoing personality is shooed away to a corner. I mean, its not as if I am INTERESTED in him or anything, if he would only be a little more.talkative. One word sentences are not enough to fill my social appetite. Sigh. I do NOT fall for such reserved, quiet, anti-social people. It's a nono. (A/N: Opposites attract, Sakura, opposites attract.) We worked out our schedule. It turned out that he knew how to cook (!!) . He's working time is longer than mine, so I do the cooking. It's the least I can do for him, since he buys the food. Haha.  
  
Weekends we do whatever we want. Even though the restaurant still opens on weekends, another supervisor is taking over me. Wai. He plainly doesn't work on weekends.  
  
So we sat and talked for another hour. Okay, we stared and stared for another hour.  
  
"Er. I must be going now, I have to make dinner." I said.  
  
"I'll come with you."  
  
"Okay, you know the place anyway. What's for dinner?"  
  
"I have.beef and some saba." (A/N: My favourite meal!!! In case you didn't know, saba is a kind of fish which rocks. It TOTALLY rocks big time. Good for health too!)  
  
"Great! Any vegetables?" I just LOVE saba! (A/N: Me too! Me too!)  
  
"Some cabbage, I guess." He replied.  
  
And so I cooked.  
  
~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
Yue POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And so she cooked.  
  
I watched her, helping a little here and there. Man, she knows her stuff.  
  
Soon, the smell of beef could be smelt. And shortly after, wonderful lemon- squeezed saba. I helped her lay it on the round wooden table. Two bowls of rice, and we're done.  
  
"Not yet!" Sakura suddenly said. She took out the pot of soup.  
  
"Sakura's Cabbage Soup, kansei(complete)!!" (A/N: Does that sound a little like Liu Mao-Hsing? From Cooking Master Boy/ Chuuka Ichiban.)  
  
And so we sat and ate in silence. Lalala. (A/N: I know you hate that, Legato, but Yue was being sarcastic. Does that count? Note: Legato is Tabitha, or ryusama)  
  
~^~^^~^~^~^~^~^^~^~^~^~^~^^~^~^~~^^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
I was in the kitchen, eating bread and butter, which once again looked green and brown. Urgh. It was 3 seconds to 8.00 am. Sakura still has not woken up yet. Should I call her?  
  
3.2.1.  
  
Whooosh. Something pink and fluffy whooshed past me on eight wheels, saying, "Ohayo, Tsukishiro-san, Bye Tsukishiro-san!" while grabbing a piece of bread. I grabbed it. It turned out to be.A hand???!!  
  
Which connected to a very flustered Sakura.  
  
"Kinomoto-san." I said.  
  
"LookTsukishiro- sanIcan'ttalkIneedtogettoworkbyeightandit'spastthattimenow!!!" She said in a rush and bladed off, dragging me with her. Luckily, I had my suitcase in my hand. In less than 5 seconds we were in front of the restaurant.  
  
"Bye Tsukishiro-san, I gotta go!" she said and sped into the restaurant. I shrugged and proceeded to the office next to it.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***  
  
Normal POV  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***  
  
Sakura went into the restaurant.  
  
Five quirked eyebrows stared at her. Those belonged to Nakuru, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko. Another five glared at her. Those belonged to none other than The Bitches.  
  
"Hoe..?" Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"Sakura.Just what were you doing with that.that.ex-customer???!!"  
  
"Especially. early in the morning???? What.did you do yesterday?"  
  
"Ohohohohohohohoo!!! You were.!" Tomoyo's eyes twinkled mischievously.  
  
"TOMOYO-CHAN!! You know I am not that kind of person!!!" Sakura said and explained the reason.  
  
"Soo.he's you neighbour?" Chiharu tilted her head. "Are you sure I can believe you?"  
  
"CHIHARU-CHAN!!!" Sakura wailed. "Just joking, Sakura. I believe you." Chiharu laughed.  
  
"Hurrumph."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
"Today, we are going to have a new temperary boss, because.because." Terada Yoshiyuki's loud voice became a very soft and embarrassed one.  
  
"Because Yoshiyuki-koi is going to the 2-week honeymoon to Hawaii with me!!!" Rika completed his sentence. Terada blushed like crazy.  
  
"Oooooooooooooooooooooo!" several whistles could be heard.  
  
"ANYWAY, today, we are going to have a temparary boss. He is my cousin, Saseho Mahita."  
  
Just then, an EXTREMELY handsome guy dressed in former clothing came in. He had silver hair like Yue, but is was short like any other man's. He wore professional frameless glasses which covered his amazing deep, prussian blue eyes(picture Sasame from PRETEAR and the police officer from Kodachi files) and had a smile like Eriols. His voice was not too deep, but damn sexy. Everybody in the restaurant fell hard for him, with an exeption with the males, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Nakuru and Sakura(just the usual gang).  
  
"Hello. I am Saseho Mahita. Yoroshiku-onegaishimas."  
  
#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$  
  
Saseho Mihata's POV (Evil grins)  
  
#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$  
  
"Hello. I am Saseho Mihata. Yoroshiku-onegaishimas." I voiced.  
  
I scanned the restaurant staff with my deep blue eyes. Majority of them had practically hearts in their eyes. Women, I sighed inwardly.  
  
They started introducing themselves. First, came a boy with blue eyes and glassed, just like me. He could be my twin brother, if not his saphirre- dyed hair. Even his expression was of mine. He was handsome, but I could tell he was taken.(A/N: Tomoyo sneezes.)  
  
"Hello. I am Eriol Hiiragizawa, pianist for the restaurant."  
  
Next came a sophisticated-looking girl who had long, silky, raven hair. She did not have hearts in her eyes. She was beautiful, but yet again, I could tell she was taken. (A/N: Eriol sneezes)  
  
"I am Daidouji Tomoyo, stage singer for the restaurant. Welcome to Moonlight Restaurant."  
  
Next was a mature-looking girl with short hair with curled ends. She also had no hearts in her eyes. They tell me she is loyal to another.  
  
"Hi. I am Rika Sa - no, I am Rika Terada, chef and baker of the restaurant. Yoroshiku-onegaishimasu." So THIS was Yoshiyuki's wife. I have to admit, he has good taste.  
  
Another girl was up next. She had a pleasant face, and brown plaits on her shoulder. She again, had another person in her mind.(A/N: I marvel at his amazing sense of observation. Far away, Yamazaki was telling one of his stories when he suddenly sneezed with no reason.)  
  
"Mihara Chiharu. Waitress. Yoroshiku." Well, she was pretty frank.  
  
And another followed up. This one had glasses too. It hid her chocolate eyes. She was not occupied, but neither did she have hearts in her eyes. A rare thing. It was obvious that she was pretty smart.  
  
"Yanagisawa Naoko. I am the stockbroker for the restaurant. Yoroshiku- onegaishimasu."  
  
Then came a very pretty girl with long redwood hair(??!!). She smiled happily and practically shouted, "Yo! I am Nakuru. Akizuki Nakuru!! I am the chef here!!! Soooo nice to see youuu!!!!!!!!!!"(Due to unavoidable circumstances, I made him a girl, okay?)  
  
The next five were definitely NOT my type. They had the biggest hearts of all in their eyes, and their voices were dripping with flirtiousness(?) and and a seductive edge.(No prizes for guessing who they are.)  
  
The last one was a real fancy. She looked intelligent and witty at the same time. She had the nicest hair and eyes I have ever seen. They were of honey and emerald, respectively. She looked like a licenced angel, without the white gown, wings and a halo. Her small smile was sweet enough to feed Legato Bluesummers(ryusama sneezed.) and the best thing was, SHE LOOKED SINGLE. (Next door, Yue sneezed.) Also, she did not have hearts in her eyes.  
  
"Konnichiwa. Atashiwa('I' for females) Kinomoto Sakura desu. Yoroshiku- onegaishimasu. I am the Chief supervisor of Moonlight Restaurant." Chief supervisor? Why do Chief supervisors wear waitress uniforms?  
  
"I come out to serve once in a while." She said, as if reading my mind.  
  
"May I know why?" I smiled an Eriol smile, questioning.  
  
"I missed the days when I was still a waitress, I guess." She said, unsurely.  
  
"I am sure you would not mind if you changed your attire? Your clothes don't seem fit for you job. Unless, of course, you want to be a full-time waitress. I am sure we have enough waitresses." The reason for this statement is because I would like to see her in formal clothing.  
  
She looked agreeable, and said, "Hai. As you wish, Mihata-san."  
  
After the introductions were made, I briefed them on what are the things they are supposed to do, and they started work.  
  
~%%~%~%~%~%%~%~%~%~%~%~%%~%~%~%~~%%%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
I am stopping here. This is the longest thing I have written in my whole life!!! 3000 words!!!!! Sigh. This took me AGES!!! Please appreciate. Next chapter on Side By Side(now you know why I called it that title!) :  
  
Is Sakura falling for Saseho? Can she differentiate what is real love(YUE!!!) and what is just sexual attraction(Saseho!) And will Yue open up to her? Yue seems to be VERY interested in Sakura. If you have suggestions, please post 'em up!!! May be second last chappy???!!!! Please review your comments to MoonPhoenix!!!  
  
You also can email me @ phoenixthe1st@hotmail.com.  
  
Bloopers special :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::  
  
1. I stared. And stared. And stared some more. Why in the eighteen hells is she in my doorstep??! Not that I am angry.. And she was staring at me in the exact expression, as if not expecting me to be here.  
  
Sakura: What in the . What in the.h- h- OH, I give up! I can't possibly say the word 'hell'!!! Oh, I said it.  
  
Yue: Please, Mistress, you must accept the world of vulgar lauguage.  
  
2. Sakura: "Sakura's Cabbage Soup, kansei(complete)!"  
  
Yue: Gag.  
  
Sakura: Oh yea, I forgot Yue doesn't like cabbage.  
  
That's all for bloopers today.  
  
Hey guys, I am going to list down a few storylines of fanfiction, all of which is Yue and Sakura. Pick your favourite and I'll write after I finish this. (I can't hadle multiple fics at once):  
  
For Old Time's Sake:  
  
Yue is a duke who thinks everything is unfair, and women are stupid. Set in England. He gets fed up in a ball which invites all women in the city of Burmingham(his parents want him a wife). He goes out of the ball for a while and goes to an old bar to hide from his parents until almost all of the ball is over. There, he witnesses two women who are not in the ball like they were supposed to. They were Tomoyo and Sakura. Sakura was saved by Yue when a few drunk officials bully Sakura. Yue finds out that they were practically slaves who weren't allowed to go to the ball because they weren't pretty enough. (GAGS) So Yue allows them to go to the next ball by the name of the duke. They go and what do they find? Love. Yue and Sakura fall in love, but Sakura was supposedly too poor to marry a Duke. Little do they know that Sakura is the heir to the throne of her French grandmother, the Duchess of Bordeaux. Y+S, E+T.  
  
Your Love Wipes Me Out:  
  
Sakura is a professional surfer, and so is Yue. She meets him when she goes to Hawaii on vacation. Sakura hates men, and Yue hates women. Sakura and Tomoyo meets Meiling, a friend of Yue, Syaoran, and Eriol, in a bikini and surfboard shop. They become fast friends, and then Meiling introduces them to Yue and Eriol. It was then that they found out she was a good surfer. Yue and Sakura became mild friends. There is also an american boy, Eric, who is very interested in Sakura, but Sakura hates him, and avoids him all the time. To ward him off, Yue agrees to be Sakura's pretend boyfriend. Will they become a real pair? Yue is getting more and more attracted by a certain green-eyed tenshi. There is more to this story.  
  
Pride and Prejudice:  
  
Based on Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin. Set in medieval times, 1775. Sakura is one of the five daughters who is waiting to get married. She is witty and clever, while Yue is a rich yet cold handsome man. They meet in a ball, when Yue and Sakura do not notice each other very much. But Hiiragisawa Eriol, Yue's close friend, is also an aquaintance of the Kinomoto family, which gives them lots of chances to meet. By the way, the five sisters are Tomoyo, Sakura, Chiharu, Rika and Mashira according to their age. Y+S, E+T, C+Y, R+T. Nadeshiko is still alive.  
  
Choose for yourself!  
  
R+R,  
  
MoonPhoenix 


	6. chap 5

He-LO people, here's the ultimate disaster of an author, MoonPhoenix!!!!! *everyone claps and nods~  
  
Do you think the bloopers were a waste of time? Haha, because if you DO, then I shall stop. I really have a weird sense of humour. No, scratch that, I DO NOT have a sense of humour.  
  
Watching Read Or Die now, in the computer. You may think that is impossible, since I am doing this, but I am just listening to the show. Read Or Die is a fascinating anime, it's about this book that the bad guys are trying to steal, and its up to the agents to get it back. It's only a short summary. Only 3 episodes. If you don't look at the storyline, which is a little stupid, the anime is really very good. You know, the action, and everything. I don't like the ending though. Haha. If any of you have ever watched it, please tell me in your reviews(if you DO submit any)!  
  
Well, I got an overwhelming response here. I have 37 reviews now!!!!! Oh GOD!!!!!! Yi-PEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I want to reach 50 reviews after this chapter, so can you PLEASE help me?????? And can you PLEASE tell me the html for the italics and bold???? Oh, I've finshed 200 words in such a short time! I hope I continue at this rate!!!  
  
THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*shakes hands and hugs everyone like a celebrity, which I am far of.  
  
So, here goes the REVIEW CREDITS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(I think that is everyone's favourite part)  
  
BlackKuroneko- Hello, I know it is short. I'm working on it, okay?  
  
BlackKuroneko- Thank you.er..no, the coffee does not cost $10, read the explaination. And Yue here doesn't want a steak.  
  
BlackKuroneko- Er..thank you and okay..  
  
BlackKuroneko- Er...this is a STRICT Sakura and Yue fic. THANKS FOR YOUR VOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Angel of Wind- Thank you!!! I hope this is still 'keeping up the good work' and you are not angry!!!! * giggles *  
  
Mistress Sakura- I am continuing, chill! Thank you soooo much, you are such a sweet reviewer!!  
  
BlackKuroneko- Hi, Jie Si, what did you mean by 'what'???  
  
Anu- Hello!!! You reviewed again!!! I was wondering where you were. THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!!!!! And thank you for the vote!  
  
Lady Death- You are soooo kind!!! You have been reviewing since chapter 3!!! One of a kind!!! Thank you!!!  
  
Lily of the Shadow- Thank you!!! I will count on your vote!!  
  
Sailorcardcaptor- Thank you! You reviewed again!!! Thank you for your vote! Ryusama- Haha. Yea. I knew you would like that. Thanks for the vote!!! And thank you for your concern while I am in the United States! Just came back..lol..completed my mission.  
  
Erika- You are SUCH a darling. You have reviewed for practically EVERY chapter!!! Thank you for your vote, and please review again!!! * hugs *  
  
Erika- THANK YOU!!!!  
  
Silent Rain- Thank you for your review! I hope you will continue loving it!!!!!! :D:D:D  
  
Liq0urish- Cool name! I am so happy that you like my story!!! And you reviewed PLENTY of times at once, too! ((((((  
  
Lig0urish- Sorry!!!! It will be longer!! And THANK YOU!!!!  
  
Liq0urish- THANK YOU!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!! * HUG *!!!!!!!  
  
Liq0urish- You rock! It's okay crying in a book, I cried in Anne Frank's Diary of A Young Girl too!!! * sobs * THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE VOTE AND THE REVIEW!!!!  
  
Erika- LOL!!! THANK YOU!!!!  
  
Erika- Yea, she did save Yue, in a way. THANKS!  
  
Erika- Thank you for the review!! Hardly ANYONE rewiews in the first chappy!!!  
  
NOW THE DEDICATION!!!!!  
  
I dedicate this story to ryusama, liq0urish, Erika, Anu, sailorcardcaptor, Lily of the Shadow, Lady Death!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Author of the Chapter- Garnet17th!!!!! (I think it is spelt like that, I love her story though, go read it! Y+S rules!!!!!)  
  
I am going to tell everyone a VERY surprising news. It's GOOD news, I guess:  
  
I, MOONPHOENIX, WILL WRITE ALL OF THE STORIES I HAVE MENTIONED, REGARDLESS OF THE VOTES!!!! THEY ARE JUST TO SEE WHICH ONE GOES FIRST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR VOTES!!!!!  
  
Okay. You MUST be happy right? I finally made the descision, right??? And it's a good descision right? * tears start coming* RIGHT???!!!!  
  
On with the goddamn story.  
  
.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.  
  
For the past 3 weeks, things have happened.  
  
Saseho Mahita has been smitten with Sakura. He flirted in a professional way, and Sakura was flattered(OH NO!!!!).  
  
He's going back soon(YEA~!!!!), BUT, BUT, he is going to take one of the staff with him for HIS restaurant cos it's a gift from Tereda!!!(what kind of gift is that? This isnt slavery, you know.)  
  
Sakura and Yue are closer, they have become good friends. Sakura calls him Yue-san now. Yue calls her 'monster' because every morning it's like chappy 4. Actually, it doesn't get Sakura because she KNOWS that Yue is just teasing her affectionately. Awww..  
  
If he is not calling her 'monster', of course he is calling her Sakura- chan. Wai!!!  
  
Saseho already asked Sakura to go with him to his restaurant, far away from Tokyo, where there will be free lodging and she can take her family along. She doesn't know what to reply.  
  
Meanwhile, Yue doesn't know if he has fallen for Sakura.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
~*~**~*~*~**~*~~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~~**~*~*~**~*~*~**  
  
I was going to the store to buy some food. Yue was still not back from work, he had overtime. So it's my turn to cook, and I am buying some fish and meat.  
  
I was halfway across the road when suddenly a loud screech of tyres was heard, followed by a pair of blinding headlights in front of me.  
  
I don't know what happened. Everything went black.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!\  
  
Yue POV  
  
~!!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
I was walking home from work, thinking how pretty and mature Sakura looked in office clothes(A/N: HAHAHAH remember?), when I suddenly saw an ambulance in the middle of the road. I minded my own business, but when I saw who was being carried to the ambulance, I almost screamed. Almost.  
  
Sakura was hit by a car.  
  
I rushed to the scene, horrified. "What happened?" I asked. "Let me into the ambulance!" I HAD to go.  
  
"What relationship are you with the girl? I cannot let you in unless you are her brother or boyfriend."  
  
"I.I am her boyfriend. Let me in!" I managed, a small pink hue on my cheeks. Oh no. My perfect mask is breaking(see chappy 1).  
  
"Very well, get in. She got hit by a car. She is not badly injured, only a few broken bones. Lucky. She probably has to stay in the hospital for only a week or two."  
  
I sighed with relief, overwhelmed by the flood of it rushing towards me. I got in quickly to the big ambulance.  
  
IWhat were you doing, Yue??/I I thought to myself. IYou could have said you were a cousin or something!!!!/I  
  
But somehow, he felt a strange happiness.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Sakura POV  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
A lush field of perfect green grass. Swaying, in the breeze, a solitary tree stood rooted to the ground, in the middle of the field. I smiled. It was such a beautiful scene.  
  
Then suddenly, I saw someone. No, I saw Itwo/I someones.  
  
They were standing beneath the tree, hair rushing in the wind. I could not see either's face, they were covered by the shadows of the tree.  
  
ISakura/I, they both said. ISakura../I, they said again.  
  
ISakura, you have to choose one of us, and we know it is hard, so we are going to help you...we will reveal your right and ideal choice../I  
  
I want to see..I want to see..  
  
Then one of the shadows started lighting up..It was just going to his face when..  
  
I woke up.  
  
(A/N: I know, you are going to bash me up, but you KNOW which one it's gonna be, right?)  
  
_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!  
  
I opened my eyes, the dream vivid but blurry in my mind.  
  
Taking in the surroundings around me, I was surprised.  
  
"I.I'm in the hospital.." I said with a hoarse voice.  
  
"For a moment, I thought you were going to say, 'Where am I?' like other people. Guess you are too smart for that."  
  
I turned to the voice. It was Saseho. (A/N: HAHAHAHAA, You thought I would be saying Yue, didn't you?)  
  
I smiled a feeble smile, and turned to the rest of the room.  
  
Chiharu, Tomoyo, onii-chan, Naoko, Yukito-san, Yamazaki-kun, Eriol-kun, and probably everyone I know was there.  
  
Including Yue.  
  
Then I remembered the dream about making choices..  
  
I shook my head mentally.  
  
"Er.Hello, but, why am I here, with a drip attached to me, and bandages all over the place?" I questioned, my voice coming back.  
  
Everybody sweatdropped, Inot/I including Yue.  
  
"Sakura-chan, you got hit by a car, and Tsukishiro-san brought you here and contacted all of us. He's your saviour!" Tomoyo-chan said.  
  
Then suddenly everyone started talking, again not including Yue.  
  
"Do you KNOW how worried I was????? Imagine!!! My poor kaijuu in a car accident!!!!!!!!!!" Touya yelled.  
  
"Yea, Sakura-chan, you really made us very worried.please take care, okay?" Yukito chiped in.  
  
"Oh GOD, Sakura-chan, I thought you would Inever/I wake!!!" Chiharu- chan cried.  
  
"Oh, how I wish I was there to film 'Sakura's First Car Accident'!!!" Tomoyo chanted. "Not that I wish you had that car accident.hehehe."  
  
"Haha.." I laughed weakly.  
  
~**~***~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a tired hour of answering numerous questions, I said I was tired, and they all went back home, again, NOT including Yue, who stayed behind to watch over as everyone else had work the next day. Onii-chan wanted to stay, but was forced out by Nakuru, his girlfriend, because he had an important meeting tomorrow.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Er.ne? Yue-san?" I said softly.  
  
"Nanda? Is there anything wrong? Does it hurt anywhere? Do you need a doctor?" Yue's perfect voice came, full of concern and something else I couldn't make out.  
  
I giggled. "Iie, Yue-san, I just wanted to say a big thank you for taking care of me while the others were not here."  
  
"Aa.It's alright." Yue's perfect voice came again, "Go to sleep. You must be tired." He hushed me.  
  
"Hai.." I sighed.  
  
He came over to my bedside and cupped my hands in his. My eyes widened.  
  
Bubum. Bubum. Bubum. My heartbeat was so fast. There was something in my heart for him that I never knew existed.  
  
He tensed, then said,  
  
"I was so worried, Sakura-chan," I was surprised. Yue doesn't say what he thinks. And he had never referred to me as 'Sakura-Ichan/I' before.  
  
I smiled.  
  
I had made my choice.  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!! I am going to end it HERE!!!!!  
  
Just kidding.  
  
~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yue PoV  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
A few days later, Sakura was still in the hospital. And I was still watching over her every night. It was the annual leave in my company, which lasted two months, so that was possible.  
  
She looked exceptionally beautiful tonight, with the moonlight washed over her.  
  
Then she stirred. And woke.  
  
"What is it, Sakura-chan?" I asked, worried. I had been calling her 'Sakura- chan' for no exceptional reasons. I think.  
  
"Daijoubu, Yue-san, just not very tired today.." Her beautiful, silky voice filled the room.  
  
I had to do it.  
  
I had to do it.  
  
No matter what.  
  
"Sakura-chan?" I said.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
She tensed, then her macnificent green eyes softened. I waited patiently for her answer. Most probably a negative one.  
  
"I.I love you too."  
  
Oh. My. God.  
  
%!%!%!%!%%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%%!  
  
OWARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well, not really. Still have the epilougue 1 and epilougue 2. I know it was pretty short.  
  
I have a few things to point out to you.  
  
One, I know Yue and Yukito has the same sirname, and it was a bit strange for them to meet, but just don't care, okay? Please?  
  
Two, I finally discovered the html code for Italics and Bold on my own.  
  
Three, In case you want to know, the votes were:  
  
Your Love Wipes Me Out- 4  
  
For Old Time's Sake- 2  
  
Pride And Prejudice- 1  
  
Four, there was an evident mistake in the summary for YLWMO. I wrote 'blue- eyed tenshi when it was supposed to be 'green-eyed tenshi'. Okay?  
  
Five, I added all of you who has a msn messenger account to my list. I wanna chat with all of you, so add me back!  
  
Six, I took out Pride And Prejudice(because there was no plot whatsoever) and put in Itwo/I more fics. Is that enough? Sorry to BAnu/B!!!!!  
  
Here are them:  
  
Play My Tunes:  
  
Yue,24, is an eighth grade pianist in this music college called Music Academy for the Gifted(sounds like X-men) He is the best pianist there. Then comes rich-and-perfect Yumiko, an seventh grade pianist who is accepted in this school. She brings Sakura along and tricks her into signing up in two months time when Sakura is only third grade because she wants Sakura humiliated. She thinks that it is impossible for Sakura to get enrolled in because she was only third grade. Sakura looks up to Yumiko a lot, and was delighted that Yumiko offered her to stay with her in the big and comfortable rooms they have for their students. Yue was tricked by Yumiko's beauty and smooth words, and he became Yumiko's boyfriend, which was a great thing for Yumiko because Yue is like, the hottest guy in the world. To Yue, Sakura was only a worshipper of Yumiko, and only met her one or two times. Unknown to him, Yumiko is a spoilt brat who practically treats Sakura like shit but Sakura doesn't care. This changed when... GOOD STORY!!!! Y+S  
  
Tomoyo's Brother, Yue:  
  
Tomoyo's brother is Yue. Yue has known Sakura since she was very young, as she was his imouto's best friend. But when he turned fourteen and Sakura was 11, he went to the States to study. 10 years later, when he came back, he found that Sakura was STILL Tomoyo's best friend, and she was very beautiful.  
  
Not much plot to this story, can you help me??? PLEASE????  
  
So how did you like my descision to write Iall/I the fics I have summarized(except Pride And Prejudice)? Like it? Hate it? LOVE it? Review!!!  
  
And how did you like my new story summaries? Review!!!!!!!!!  
  
And spelling errors, etc.? Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MoonPhoenix 


	7. epilougue

|Reviewer |Date |Chapter |Type | |Lily of the Shadow |2003-05-18 |6 |Signed | |wow! you're gonna do ALL the fics you summarized! thats going to be a lot of | |work! i'll look forward to reading them ^_^ and i love this one lots as well ^_^ | |i hope you update soon. | |Hello, Lily of the Shadow!!! Yea, I'm gonna do them all!!!! I plan to finish at| |most by this year. Thank you for supporting me up to the very end! | |Tracy |2003-05-17 |6 |Signed | |You must must must write again^^!! I cannot wait to see what happens...muhhahah!!| |-Tracy | |Hi Tracy! I will write again!!! I also can't wait to see what happens..:P | |Utena |2003-05-15 |6 |Signed | |As I promised last night, I'm leaving a review | |It's a great story and I like a lot your writing, I can't wait to read your other| |works | |Kissies | |Thank you sooo much, Utena, you rock..so you do keep your promises! Thanks for | |complimenting me and thanks for the review!!! | |Hugs (^^) | |Erika |2003-05-12 |6 |Signed | |I say go for it...:D..that was very nice THANKS:D | |Yea, I WILL, seeing the reviews! Lol.I should say thanks to YOU, you got what | |you deserved in the review credits | |Lady Death |2003-05-11 |6 |Signed | |I like this chappie! but it could have been longer *wags finger at you* haven't | |we already talked about this?... Anywhoo, let me see i like two stories which are| |your love wipes me out and Tomoyos brother, Yue, got that? Good okay well update | |soonest cya! | |Yea it COULD be longer huh.sigh.I tried my very best! I just said hi to you | |lol.in the MSN I mean. The problem with Tomoyo's Brother, Yue, is that it doesn't| |have much plot.should I make Sakura a semi celebrity? | |Kella |2003-05-10 |6 |Signed | |I REALLY like the summery of Play My Tunes and Tomoyo's Brother, Yue. But Play My| |Tunes is the one I like the most. Hope this story would come out soon. | | | |Anyway, this chapter was really great. Hope the two epilogue would be updating | |soon. | |Should I write 2 epilougues? Maybe I'll just write one..^^;;; how silly of me. | |I like Play My Tunes too lol! I hope you can help me in Tomoyo's Brother, Yue!! | |Angel of Wind |2003-05-10 |6 |Signed | |*waves to MoonPhoenix* Hi again! Yes you did keep up the good work, i though i | |might tell you, and look im not angry *smiles really wide* | | | |Kawaii they said I love you! Now all they have to do is kiss. Well i think im | |done with this reveiw so bye! | |LOL I am REAL glad! I don't want an angry reviewer!!! They WILL kiss...but | |you'll see. | |BlackKuroneko |2003-05-10 |6 |Signed | |ok...another nice story...i know that i always say that...hah...anyway...i would | |love to see all of your summarised fanfics...and for the TOMOYO'S BROTHER,YUE...u| |could write that Sakura fell for Yue but Yue doesn't like Sakura...or the other | |way round which is much you're your present fanfic...but i don't think that u | |would wanna take my advise cause i know that u cannot bear to see Yue with | |someone else in your OWN fanfic...hah!hah!hah!...i know u so well...just | |kiding...sorrie | |-Blackkuroneko | |Hi.I can bear to see Yue with Sakura and me only.LOL I guess. I still need help| |for Tomoyo's brother, Yue tho. | |Kitty |2003-05-23 |6 |Anonymous| |hey i like this fic. It's one of da | |best. please update soon. | |Hey, thank you! You're my FIRST ever | |Anoynomous reviewer!!! |  
  
He- LOEE everyone! It's MoonPhoenix with her pathetic LAST CHAPTER!!! Muahahahahahhahahahahaha. I decided to cancel off the second epilougue as there is nothing much to write anyway. SO, this is the last chapter, but it's DEFINITELY not the last time I am seeing you. ^^  
  
I wonder if anyone is reading this.  
  
'Tis the time for..DEDICATION!!!!!  
  
MoonPhoenix dedicates this epilougue to EVERY SINGLE person who has reviewed and those who are imprinted in my mind are:  
  
Angel of Wind ryusama BlackKuroneko Utena Mistress Sakura Lady Death Lily of the Shadow Liq0urich Erika Tracy Anu Legolas Debliss Silent Rain CryMe16 sailorcardcaptor chibi child of the cosmos Nariko Tomiko Sakura-Mae Abunai Akuma Kella Kitty  
  
I would like to thank you all very, very much. You have inspired me with your ideas and encouragement. Lady Death, you are a great friend to chat with, Utena, you keep your promises(winkZ~), Lily of the Shadow, you are a frequent reviewer Erika too, and so on and so forth.  
  
This will be the last ever chapter of Side By Side, unless lightning strikes me and I have another idea, which is very unlikely. I hope you have enjoyed my story, and I find great pleasure in pleasing you all with my chapters. ^^;;; Well, big THANK YOU and lets get on to the goddamn chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. The author MoonPhoenix does not own any of its characters except Saseho and The Bitches. All the other characters belong to CLAMP in Card Captor Sakura. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
*Normal POV *  
  
1 year later~~~(A/N: HAHA you thought I was going to continue on the last  
part, didn't you!? Well, you're WRONG! Muahahhaahhah!!!!!! * gets bonked  
on the head by serious self. *)  
  
Sakura's room was a complete MESS. 'Mess' was an understatement. Sakura's  
room was a complete DISASTER. Clothes were strewn all over the floor and  
on the bed.  
  
'Oh shit, oh shit, what am I going to wear???' was strewn all over HER  
head.  
  
It has been four months since she accepted Yue's love and became his  
girlfriend(A/N: Yuck. I hate mushiness!!). To her amazement, she has  
never been kissed yet. On the forehead and cheek, yes, but never on the  
mouth. Yue has not attempted, nor has she, as they were both shy  
creatures.  
  
And now, Yue has asked her out on a date to a very, very fancy place,  
according to him. And Sakura was troubled. Very troubled.  
  
She didn't have ANY fancy clothes!!!  
  
Then she remembered. Tomoyo!!  
She dialed her number and pleaded her to come quickly with everything she  
had made. Tomoyo agreed at once, and hopped on her BMW, driving a  
whopping 150 mph. Stepping out of the car and rushing up the stairs,  
Tomoyo was panting and panting, 7 bodyguards behind her, all of them  
carrying a dozen clothes each. She rung the doorbell.  
  
* Ding dong! *  
  
"Coming!!!" Sakura trodded all over her clothes and opened the door.  
"Tomoyo! My saviour!!!" she shouted with relief.  
  
"What happened, Sakura-chan? Why is it so important? Does it have  
anything to do with..Yue?" Tomoyo asked, breathless. Sakura nodded slowly  
and shyly. Tomoyo understood, and dismissed her bodyguards, telling them  
to drop the clothes on the floor and bowing to say thanks. Sakura did the  
same. They left, and Sakura told Tomoyo:  
  
"It's urgent, Tomoyo-chan!!! Yue has asked me to a fancy restaurant, and  
I don't have anything to wear!!!"  
  
"What's so special about Yue asking you out somewhere special?"  
  
"I don't know!!! I guess it's because of Yue. He's Yue, after all."  
  
"I understand. When is your date?"  
"Oh Tomoyo, it's at seven, one hour from now!!"  
Tomoyo acted quickly and proffesionally. She took out the outfits, one by  
one. Sakura shook her head until it was sore. On the 57th outfit, she  
stopped Tomoyo.  
  
"Wait! I think I've got it!" she shouted. Tomoyo looked at the outfit she  
was holding.  
"Ah..but that one.." Tomoyo started. It was then Sakura used her  
absolutely adorable puppy-eyes. "Ahhh...okay, you can have that one.."  
Tomoyo sighed in defeat. Inside, she was thinking..  
  
'But I made that dress in case somebody wants to propose to you!!'  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------  
  
Sakura walked out of the door an hour later. Yue was already waiting for  
her by the stairs. Yue widened his eyes.  
  
She was BEAUTIFUL.  
  
Silk pale pink cloth covered her in a Romanish way and all the way down  
to her ankles. In fact, it looked as if the cloth was just draped over  
her. Hanging on her neck was a solitary amethyst, supported by a black  
choker. Around her slim waist was a loose pink pearl belt and round her  
wrist was a matching bracelet watch. Her shoes were just a simple pair of  
glassy slippers, giving the effect of Cinderella in pink. A pink(again)  
bead handbag was hooked on her arm. Yue on the other hand was wearing an  
equally glamorous suit.  
  
Sakura glided happily down the stairs with Yue's arm hooked on hers. Yue  
was as usual his passive self, but nevertheless he talked to her for the  
sake of her.  
  
Unknown to her, Yue was clinging on to a white velvet box inside his  
pocket.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------  
  
They entered the restaurant, and Sakura found out that Yue was right. The  
restaurant WAS fancy. Very fancy. Chandeliers were hung all over the  
place and dim light settled on the marble tables and velvet chairs. "Wow,  
Yue..how much will this cost?" Sakura asked, looking at the countless  
number of utensils and the beautifully folded napkin. "Don't worry,  
Sakura-chan. I have been saving."  
  
"You have been saving.? For what?" Sakura said while sitting down on the  
velvet chair that Yue pulled out for her.  
  
"For this and something else.." Yue took a deep breath, and let it out.  
  
"Huh? For what?" Sakura asked, clueless.  
  
"Never mind, I'll tell you later. Let's eat first. What do you want to  
order?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------  
  
The night passes blissfully for Sakura and Yue. Well, Sakura at least,  
because Yue was trembling uncontrollably.  
  
"Yue, are you all right? You've been acting all weird since just now.."  
Sakura asked, very much concerned. "Do you need some help? Are you not  
feeling well?" she said while placing a small piece of beef into her  
mouth. "You have not touched your steak yet."  
  
"Aa..I am very much all right, Sakura-chan. No worries." Yue replied,  
thinking otherwise.  
  
"Ne, Sakura. Do you like the colour red?" Yue asked.  
"Not really. To me, it is a colour of anger and bad-temperedness. To  
others, though, it may be the colour of love and lust. It is not really  
my place to say. I like the colour white much better. It signifies purity  
and honesty, without a single speck of darkness."  
  
Yue thanked the gods high above that he got a white box instead of a red  
one from the jewelry shop. (A/N: I am dropping more and more hints,  
aren't I? ^^)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------  
  
When they were done, Sakura and Yue left the restaurant. They walked hand  
in hand to a nearby cherry tree and sat down side by side on the bench  
under it, gazing at the moonlight.  
  
"Thank you so much, Yue. I enjoyed the dinner very much." Sakura smiled  
happily at him, her beautiful face opposite to his, contrasting in the  
moonlight.  
  
THAT was when it happened.  
  
Yue suddenly leaned forward and kissed her squarely on the lips. He  
quickly seperated and looked at her for any reaction(A/N: Look, I am SICK  
of all the FIRST kisses being full of moans and tongue wrestling in other  
fics. I like shortness and sweetness.).  
  
Even though it was just an innocent short kiss, Sakura blushed right to  
the roots to her hair. "Ho-hoeeeeee???" She exclaimed, her habit coming  
back.  
  
Yue quickly took out the box and opened it, facing the opened side to her  
while getting on his knees(A/N: AWWWWWWW!!!!!).  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura, will you marry me, Tsukishiro Yue, and be by my side  
forever?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------  
  
Sakura gasped at the ring. It was a plain silver ring, with only a small  
diamond star in the middle. Although it was plain, it held a lot of  
meaning. And Yue's words rang over and over again in her head.  
  
Yue was watching anxiously for her reaction. She was blushing, but not as  
hard as just now. And she was staring and staring and staring at the ring  
he got for her. Yue prayed and prayed and prayed and prayed -  
  
"Yes, I will, Yue, I will!!!"  
  
'YES!!!!!!!!!' Yue thought.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------  
  
Two months later ~  
  
'I can't believe Yue really proposed to her when I gave her that dress.."  
Tomoyo mused. 'Oh well, it is Sakura's wedding day, and I had better  
enjoy myself while I can!'  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, are you SURE you want to help me prepare? Today's your  
wedding day too, you know!" Sakura glanced at Tomoyo brushing her hair  
from the mirror in the dressing room of the ballroom.  
  
"Mochiron!(Of course!) I promised I would help you prepare on your  
wedding day when we were little, didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah, but."  
  
"NO buts, Sakura. Now, stay still. The real work is yet to come..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura's wedding dress were almost identical, except that  
Sakura's dress was pinned with real fresh picked cherry blossoms and  
Tomoyo's were pinned with plum blossoms. There was no veil, only a cherry  
blossom and a plum blossom pinned on the side of Sakura's and Tomoyo's  
hair respectively. They both looked stunning in their snow-white wedding  
dresses. The wedding dinner started and the guests began eating(this is a  
hotel ballroom, not a church). Once they finished, Sakura and Yue and  
Eriol and Tomoyo were officially declared husband and wife. On stage,  
Sakura slipped the crescent-moon wedding ring on Yue's left fourth-finger  
and Yue slipped the diamond star wedding ring on Sakura's. They exchanged  
their vows and looked lovingly at each other, oblivious to the expectant  
audience watching them and Tomoyo. And they kissed.  
  
A longer one than the first, and it was sure more satisfying.  
  
~END OF EPILOUGUE~  
  
HEYZZZZZ minna! The fic is finished!!!!! Thank you so much!!!!!  
  
IF YOU REALLY WANT A SECOND EPILOUGUE, THEN SAY IT IN YOUR REVIEWS. IF I  
GET JUST 5 REVIEWS SAYING SO, THEN I WILL DO IT. OKAY? It's your choice  
whether you want to review or not. ^^  
  
Goodbye, and hopefully see you again!!!  
  
Love,  
  
MoonPhoenix 


	8. epilougue 2 for those who want to read!

HELL-o guys (I just LOVE saying that, ne?)!!!!!!!!! MoonPhoenix is back on track! Its Side By Side epilougue 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
...Deadly Silence...  
  
WELL, don't blame me, 7 people reviewed saying that they want a 2nd one!!!! And a few people said they liked that ending better...i was sooooo worried on what to do!!!  
  
So I decided to do it. * slaps both hands together and prays hard* PLEASE DON'T BE ANGRY AT ME!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Deadly Silence...  
  
Oh well. Review credits.  
  
jessica- Thank you for reviewing and the contributing to the ingredients for brewing this epilougue 2!!!  
  
hey hey hey- Hi, thank you for the compliment and thanks for the vote!  
  
Erika- HEY! Hello, my ever so loyal reviewer!!!! *bursts into tears in utter gratefulness* you have reviewed even in the last chapter!!! (err..well, not last anymore) THANK YOU!!!!!!  
  
lucifer the psycho- What manga do you want to read? Alice 19th? I'll give it to you when you respond! I mean, LEND it to you. * aherm * And you better not let that 'fleabag' see your review! Haha...thanks.  
  
Mary- So you are a Yami fan? O.o Woah. Hi, and thanks for the emails!!!!! ((((  
  
Lady Death- I AM SOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!! * bursts into tears* I just can't help it, I promised that if 5 people reviewed, then I will write the second epilougue!!! I am sooooo sorry!!! *whispers into your ear * Actually, I kinda agree with you.  
  
Mistres Sakura- Thank you!!! You have reviewed again!!! : ) Well, they ARE very pretty, and I wish I could see them too!  
  
Silent Rain- Yep, I agree with you wholeheartedly. Sorry if it ended too fast, I had not much plot, and wanted to give up half-way, but seeing you guys..i hope you can forgive me for the rushy writing!! Thanks for all the reviews you contributed to this fic!!!  
  
Lily of the Shadow- Hello again!!! I am SOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU, BUT HOW??? I'm sorry that I had to do the second epilougue, I promised that if they reviewed five reviews stating that I should write the second one, I muct keep my promises!!! : ( !!! Actually, I think that was a good ending too.too bad it has to be ruined by this, I hope not though.  
  
BlackKuroneko- Hello! I know, thanks for the review!!! (what can I say? I talk to you everyday!!!)  
  
Disclaimer:I own Card Captor Sakura. The VCD.  
  
Dedicated to all who have reviewed(look at last chapter dedication and review credits for last chapter)  
  
~^~^~^~  
  
"And that was how I met your father and married him." Sakura smiled at the small girl sitting on her lap. She was seated on a deck chair at the porch of their terrace house, looking at the rain.  
  
"Mama, Sayo-chan wanna hear Papa and Mama Stowy again!!" Sayo, a cute 5 year-old girl with light coffee curls and huge green eyes looked up lovingly at her mother. "Shush, my child. You are sleepy. Go to sleep." Sakura coaxed at her daughter gently. "Naw, Sayo-chan wanna wait for Papa and Anii' for a bit longer..." Sayo pouted. "Okay, just 15 more minutes. Papa and Shogo-chan will come home soon from their business trip, okay?" Sakura looked up from her daughter and gazed at the blurry mist of the rain, trying to look through it.  
  
Then she saw a black car pull up on the big driveway. She immediately took an umbrella from her side and opened it, standing up after gently laying Sayo down. Sayo stood up and went to the shelter of the umbrella. Sakura walked out, holding the hands of her daughter. Rain began to shower on the umbrella. "Mama! It's Papa and Anii', isn't it?" "Yes, Sayo-chan, it is. Here they come now." Sakura walked towards the two tall figures which, in turn, was walking towards them. When they were in the vision of them, Sayo immediately went running towards the shadows, oblivious to her mother's shouts of warning.  
  
"It's alright, I got her, Mom." Shogo, a tall and handsome 15 year-old with dark hair and green eyes(A/N: Nothing seems to be inherited from their father, eh? Well, Shogo is a cold and passive person, like Yue, only opening up when talking to close friends or family.) tried to calm his sister down from her jumping, trying to reach his long, straight hair and holding his umbrella at the same time.  
  
Sakura smiled at them and then glared playfully at the man standing in front of her, putting one hand on her hip. "How long has it been, Mr. I- promise-I'll-come-back-in-a-week? Hmm?" Yue smiled and countered cleverly, "It has been TWO weeks, Mrs. I-promise-I'll-come-back-in-a-week. I should call you that, shouldn't I? Since you are my dearest wife.." Sakura smiled and said, "Oh, anata, I KNEW I can't stay angry at you for long..." She dropped the umbrella onto the floor, not noticing the rain at all, and hugged her husband tightly. "Okaeri-nasai, anata." Yue hugged back. "Tadaima, koibito." He replyed as he pulled Sakura into a warm kiss, ignoring the amused stares their children gave them.  
  
~~~~~END~~~~~~~  
  
Author's notes: You all noticed that I gave the names of Rurouni Kenshin's Amakusa Shogo and Amakusa Sayo, didn't you? Well, they ARE brother and sister, and they really fit the description. Hehehe. Those characters do not belong to me.  
  
Okaeri-nasai, means Welcome home, and  
  
Tadaima means..You got it, 'I'm home'!  
  
And 'anata' is a term used for the wife to call the husband.  
  
And Koibito is 'lover'.  
  
BYE!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And if you've got time, press the button below and say what you think of the story. I will email my replies, so give me your email!  
  
MoonPhoenix 


End file.
